


Nothing to Fear

by laurus_nobilis



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Ever since he met Asra, things had started to get better for Muriel. But some nights were still a little scary.





	Nothing to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 16 of Gen Prompt Bingo, with the prompt _Ghosts and Hauntings_.

It was one of those cold and windy nights that used to make Muriel worry. It still happened to him, kind of. It was hard to shake off his old gut reaction when, for such a long time, this weather meant that he was going to have a very bad night of sleep - if he managed to get any sleep at all. But this was not the case anymore. Ever since he had met Asra, things had changed for the better. He didn't need to worry about finding himself a slightly less cold corner that no one would kick him out of to spend the night. There was always room for him in that magical cave under the docks.

Still, he shivered a little as he made his way there. He picked up his pace as much as he could without dropping the package he carried. He'd spent most of the afternoon helping the little old lady from one of the food stalls move heavy objects, and in addition to a few coins, she had given him a whole bag full of assorted fruits and vegetables. Muriel clutched it close to his chest, and didn't breathe easy until he was safely out of the shadier parts of town. 

Asra was waiting him at the beach, like always. He waved at Muriel as soon as he saw him arrive. His other hand was held close to his scarf, as if he was holding something in it. Muriel wondered what he'd found this time. His friend had a knack for seeing small treasures everywhere. Most of the time they were far from useful or even practical, but Asra didn't mind. He liked pretty things, and interesting things, and anything that made him laugh.

"I found a bunch of seashells! Look!" he said before Muriel could even ask.

He sat down on the sand and opened the scarf to reveal many tiny shells of different colors. They did look nice, Muriel had to admit that. They'd probably end up decorating the walls of Asra's cave. He sat down too and placed the bag he was carrying beside him - where he could still see it, just in case. The last thing they needed was a random seagull stealing their fruit or something like that. He watched in silence while Asra told him the story of where and how he had found every single one of the shells.

"This one's for you," he said after a while. It was a very nice looking spiral one. Muriel never knew how to react to things like getting gifts, but Asra didn't seem to mind his awkward looks or his silence. He just put the shell in Muriel's hand like it was no big deal.

Then he finally seemed to notice the other package.

"What did _you_ find?"

"Food."

"Great! I'm really hungry."

Asra opened the bag and gasped in awe at his contents. Muriel could understand that. The lady from the stall had been very generous. His friend took one of the apples and started eating it right there, without a care in the world.

Muriel, on the other hand, didn't start eating yet. He wrapped his cloak even tighter around himself. The wind was chilling, although it didn't seem to bother Asra at all. 

"… we could roast some of these," Muriel said at last. Asra seemed to consider it, then he nodded.

"Let's go inside, then. It's too annoying to start a fire out here in the wind."

Muriel nodded in relief. They picked up the food and walked together into the cave. It was so much warmer, there, and it got even better once they lit a small magical fire. Muriel was slowly learning to do some magic of his own. Asra had told him he had a knack for it, and he supposed his friend might have a point, because he often did see weird things that he couldn't quite explain. Even if it was still strange to think of himself as someone with this talent. Or with any talent, really. He wasn't much use for anything. But Asra didn't like it when he talked about himself like that. He was trying to do it less.

Asra asked him about his day, as usual. Also as usual, Muriel didn't have a lot to say. They understood each other well enough, anyway, and Asra talked enough for both of them. He talked enough for a lot of people. Muriel didn't mind this, just like Asra didn't mind Muriel's silence. It was a good deal for both of them.

It looked like Asra had been listening to some other kids tell ghost stories today. He had a lot to say about that, and not all of it was good.

"Most of them are just made up. They're too silly," he said with a shrug. "But I think some are real. Ghosts are real, anyway, so there must be some in Vesuvia too."

Muriel nodded in agreement. He was pretty sure that there were ghosts everywhere there were people. If Asra noticed his gesture, he didn't show it. He kept talking, telling all the maybe made up, maybe real stories about dead sailors and sunken ships he knew. It wasn't the happiest of topics. Muriel said even less than usual, focusing instead on his meal.

At some point, his friend turned to look at him, and stopped talking mid-sentence. He had that amused look about him again, like he had just noticed something.

"Are you afraid of ghosts?"

He mulled over the question. A little, he thought. Right now, near the docks at night, hearing those stories… it was hard to be reasonable about it. But he couldn't say that. He was supposed to be the strong one, wasn't he? He'd promised himself he'd protect Asra. Even if he sometimes felt he wasn't much use at it.

"I think they must be sad," he said after a while. It wasn't a proper answer, but it was the truth, anyway. "Dead people shouldn't stick around and be all alone."

Asra looked up at him, suddenly very serious. But it only lasted a moment. Then he was grinning again.

"You're too soft-hearted," he said. "But don't worry. I'll protect you."

"From ghosts?" Muriel asked, frowning in confusion.

The other boy laughed, but it wasn't mean-spirited. It was strange. It often made Muriel uncomfortable, when he said something and people laughed. But it was different when it was Asra. Then it just made him happy.

Asra smiled at him and passed him one of the now properly roasted apples.

"That, too."


End file.
